


The Bubbler- rewrite

by ladybug_fangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe has one line, Hawkmoth/papillion also has a line, I have no clue what to put here, Identity Reveal, for all you Chloe fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug_fangirl/pseuds/ladybug_fangirl
Summary: What if Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't able to escape The Bubbler's bubble?This story takes place during The Bubbler episode, but with an alternate ending.I apologize this is really short, but its also my first work on this site so i'm sure the more i write the better and longer the story will become. Hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, yay! Im still kinda new to Ao3 so sorry if I manage to mess something up. This does not start at the beginning of the episode but around the middle, so you might want to re-watch it if it doesn't make a ton of sense. It follows the episode in till The yo-yo hits chat.

"Hey Paris, How ya doing!" Adrian shouts, raising the microphone. None of the students at the party responded in till the Bubbler threateningly pulls his bubble wand out, growling at the kids.  
"yay!" they all shouted, trying to look happy.  
"Ladybug?" Adrien looked up to the top of the wall surrounding his house and the party, only to see Paris's superhero and his true love standing over them.  
"huh!" ladybug shouts as she throws her yo yo, unplugging the speakers.  
"Sorry Bubbler, but the party's over," she says confidently.  
"why you got to be like that?" The Bubbler says, turning his attention from the unplugged speakers to her.  
"You made all the adults disappear, that why. And now your imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun."  
"you will not bust up my party!" He pulls out his bubble wand from behind him and aims it at Ladybug, sending two red bubbles at her, which she quickly blocked with her yo-yo. They both jumped forward with a battle cry and ran toward each other. All the students ran for cover.

"I Think I've been a compete idiot," Adrian sighs from inside his house "Plag, claws out!"

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the Bubbler, who in return, shot a big red bubble back at her. when her yo-yo hit the bubble and bounced right back at her, she stepped back in confusion. Chat Noir jumped in and batted her yo-yo in the air, keeping it from snapping back and hitting Ladybug.  
"Looks like i made it just in time," Chat Noir grinned.  
"I had it under control..." she smirked as the yo-yo came down on Chat's head "but thanks. "  
"Enough!" The Bubbler roared and blasted bubbles at the students watching and hiding from the side.  
"No!" Ladybug and Chat Yelled at the same time. The students tried to run but were unable to escape the bubbles. Ladybug looked around in desperation, not knowing what to do, but Chat instead ran toward the trapped students.  
"cataclysm!" He jumped up in the air and sliced all of the bubbles causing the students to fall back to the ground.  
"you could have at least caught me!" Yelled Chloe in the distance.  
"nice going Kitty!" Ladybug called out walking toward Chat Noir raising her hand for a fist bump.

"Get me those miraculouses, i want their powers, now!" Whispered hawk moth in the bubblers mind.

"On it." The bubbler shouted and aimed his bubble wand at the two, sending hundreds of tiny bubbles at them. Chat noir and Ladybug turned around and began twirling their weapons,keeping the bubbles away from them. When the bubbles stopped coming toward them the superheroes posed confidently and looked at the bubbler, getting ready for hand to hand combat, but instead only got a smirk for the Bubbler as he snapped. The remaining bubbles still left floating in the air immediately shot at Chat and Ladybug, circling around them, removing any chance of escape. The bubbles began sticking to their skin, and both heroes started to panic, unable to shake them off. As the bubbles got closer they formed one big bubble, surrounding Chat and Ladybug, like the bubbles that had taken their parents. The Bubbler laughed.  
"give me those miraculouses before you run out of air."  
"dream on bubbler," ladybug shouted.  
"total party poopers, just like adults!"  
"kids need adults!"  
"false! kids need freedom, fun, to let loose and live it up. Adults are bossy."  
"But they keep Children safe, they care for their kids, they love them!"  
"most adults do anyhow," Chat Noir mumbled. "You must bring the adults back."  
"Nope never! You know what, since you care about these adults so much why don you go float with them for a while?"  
Both ladybug and Chat Noir screamed as The bubbler ran toward them and kicked them high in the sky.  
"use your cataclysm!" ladybug said. Chat Noir looked relived then immediately worried.  
"but Ladybug," he held up his hand" I already did." his ring beeped, showing that he had only three minutes left.Worry set on ladybug's face, but she replaced it with confidence.  
"don't worry... will just have to find... another way out." She said, and began feeling around the bubble, looking for weak spots. After a minute of search and no luck, Chat noir said.  
"Ladybug, I only have two minutes left! And even though this bubble has slowed down, we are still really, really, high off the ground." It was true. Their bubble had sailed high in the sky, They could still see people walking when they looked down, but they could also see the bubbles of the parents high above them, and they had long past the height of the Eiffel tower."  
"ladybug, soon i'm going to transform back, and I don't have any cheese to feed my kwami, and then my identity would be revealed..." He looked up to see Ladybug face and stopped, staring into her vacant eyes. She nodded gravely, then jerked her head, perking up.  
"I have some cookies in my bag, I grabbed them for my kwami at the party and i have extra! I could give them to you to regain your kwamis strength! Then you could preform your cataclysm!"  
"but, my lady... That would mean revealing your identity as well."  
"It's our only choice. We must be what, a thousand feet above the ground already? And you only have a minute anyway." Chat looked down at his ring, which was blinking rapidly.  
"Just promise me this, kitten," Ladybug whispered. "We won't let who we are affect us. The city of Paris is relying on us and we can't be distracted." Chat nodded.  
"ready? On the count of three. One, two... three!"  
"spots off."  
"claws in"  



	2. Chapter 2

The blinding light of the transformation, caused the two superheroes to flinch away. Marinette closed her eyes, not wanted to see the face in front of her.  
"Tikki! it been so long my friend." an unfamiliar voice said. Was that who Chat Noir was? did the voice belong to him.. but how would he know what tikki's name was?  
"Plagg! i missed you! but now not the time, these two need to.." tikki guided plagg to the side of the bubble, watching to see the reactions of the two.

Adrian remained speechless. He couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't do anything but stare at his loves real identity. Marinette. Shy, clumsy marinette, who couldn't even talk to him without stuttering or doing something to completely embarrass herself, is ladybug. Of course. How did he not notice before. Besides himself, she was the only one that hadn't been akumitized. He had never see the two of them standing next to each other, except when Alix was akumitized, but it could have been her from the past. He was starting to see it now. The little things she did, how she behaved, the little things that only one of the other should know. Her twinkling eyes, her beautiful hair...Wait. Marinette must have wrote the poem to me. She must have found and read it, thinking it was for her. It WAS for her. And her eyes weren't even open for him to see. Without thinking he slowly reached out and grabbed her hand gently. "Marinette?"  
  
She felt a hand grab her own and she took a deep breath, getting ready to face who ever was under the mask. What she wasn't ready for was the sound of Adriens voice saying her name.  
"Marinette... are you ok?" her eyes shot open and found her self face to face with Adrien Agreste. Her crush, who she had obsessed over ever since school started, was sitting in front of her, holding her hand, breathing the same air as her.  
"a..ad...Adrien? but..."Chat Noir, her partner in crime who he had flirted with at every moment and she had rejected every time had actually been her love.It didn't make any sense. Many times akumitised villains had made there way to his house and she had seen then both... and talked to them, seconds apart- although he was usually in the shower and she couldn't actually see him. Then she remembered every time he had acted around her when she was ladybug. always looking at her, acting speak-less, probably trying to get her to like him as his other personality.  
The two of them looked at each other for what felt like an eternity.  
"Marinette..." Adrien finally whispered, breaking the silence.  
Marinette looked away, tears glistening in her eyes.  
"dont. just... give this to your kwamii." she reached into her bag hanging off her shoulder and shoved the cookie at Adrien, not making eye contact.  
"hi, i'm plagg nice to meet you. Do you have cheese?" Plagg said, flying in front of marinette, making her giggle softly, but not replacing the tears or vacant look on her face.  
"plagg! This is all we have, so take it or suffocate in this bubble with us, cause those are your only choices."Adrien whispered angrily, trying to swallow the guilt and pain he just felt from Marinette. Plagg threw the cookie in the air and opened his mouth, inhaling the cookie in one piece.  
"There. im ready. sont ever expect me to eat that ever again."  
"alright plagg. claws..."  
"wait!" Tikki interupted. Adriens face lit up in suprise.  
"who are you?" He said in a friendly voice. Tikki zipped in front of him.  
"Im tikki, ladybugs kwammi," she rushed." We cant transform, not yet. We are to high on the ground, even for ladybug and chat noir."  
"but we cant stay in here forever tikki. we have to transform." Marinettes broken voice said, with her head still turned away.  
"We need to be closer to the ground. Me and Plagg can go through the bubble. we can push it down far enough then chat noir and ladybug can over. Lets go plagg."the two kwamiis flew out of the bubble without waiting for a response, and began to push the bubble down.  
"The secret mission." Adrien said, still aware he was holding her hand, and she hadn't pulled away.  
"what?" she said, finally looking up to look at him, but still not making eye contact.  
"The secret mission. when you sent me to save, marinette -or yourself- i guess."  
She smiled."oh ya. I remember that."  
"And all that time it was really you."  
"pretty crazy, huh. Clumsiest girl in Paris is Ladybug. The complete opposite."  
"i don't think so."Marinette looked down, and saw the that they were very close to the ground.  
"Look! we have almost reached the Eiffel tower!"  
"oh ya."  
"Tikki, what was it, Plagg! you guys can come back in now." shouted Marinette, tapping lightly on the top of the bubble." The two kwamis stopped pushing and zipped back into the bubble.  
"ready." they confirmed.   
"plagg, claws out!"  
"tikki, spots on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not done yet, a little more to go. almost there! gonna add another chapter too. ill edit everything after.. i know lazy me, but im really busy. and will be for the next week or so, so.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, I published this without really editing it, so if you see any errors ( there will probably be a lot) please tell me. I'm not done, I have one more short chapter, or maybe i'll just add more to the first one. I am going back to edit soon, so don't worry, I won't leave it in this state forever.


End file.
